


Pure

by MattyGum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Also pat and pal are now mice, But Tord with think he to cool for him, Edd is Shion, Edd will ping for Tord, M/M, No he is not, No.6 AU, Other ew characters will be no.6 guys, Slow Burn, Tord is rat, but happy ending, fluff for now, then not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyGum/pseuds/MattyGum
Summary: In the future the world will be destroyed by war. After wich a treaty was maked to stop that form ever happening again. Only six places in the world was still livable after words. All of wich where make into contrys and named one through six.This story is about no.6, the most advanced of all. It follows Edd who had his life smashed on his 13th birthday by a child convict. Only to have it put back together by the same person years latter.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should probably work on 'Brake my Stride' but I have had this idea in my head for a long time. I will update the other store soon though, I sill have lots of ideas for that.
> 
> As always I don't have a bata tester and i suck at spelling. So if you find any mastakes please tell me it's very much appreciated.

Blood. Slowly dripping from his shoulder. Making a small trail behind him as he walked. If the people that were chasing him before hadn't of lost him, his blood trail would have lead them straight to him. Luckily that was not the case. 

His right arm, where the blood was coming from, hurt like crazy. It had already been awhile since he was first shot but it seemed like the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, no matter how much perser he put on it. So it contained to drip blood.

That was the only sound you could hear in the cave he was walking. That and sound of his deep breathing. The person slowly walking down the cave was completely out of energy. He was about to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. His body could barely move with the pain he was going through. 

That did not stop him though. The person never stopped walking. He had decided that he would live and not let this situation stop him. He can only continue on form here. Today was not the day that he would die.

~

No.6 was the greatest place to live in the still remaining world. It was a perfect utopia that had anything you would ever want. The latest technology and healthcare were always readily available to you. The streets were clean and organized, unlike most other places. Everyone was always happy and safe by living in such a magnificent city. 

Or that is what Edd was supposed to think when he pledged allegiance to the city before class. Not that he thought that the city was bad or anything, it just wasn't as great as you were told. Nothing can be that perthic.

After saying allegiance Edd sat down in his desk a pulled out his notebook. Only it wasn't for writing notes, more for doodling little drawings. He barely listened to the teachers, let alone take notes. Drawing in his note book was way more fun than anything he could learn in class. 

That's why it was so funny that he had one of the the highest marks in the class. It was high enough that Edd was going into a special school for intelligent children soon. He found out about this just a few days priere.

“I can't believe that a person like you got into the elite program,” A boy a few desks away from him remarked. “ I work as hard as I can to get high marks to get in and this kid who spends all day drawing gets in. How did this idiot do it?” the boy was now glaring at Edd, who was trying his best to ignore him. 

Well Edd was content in disregarding this comment, his best friend Matt did not. Seaming like he just popped out of nowhere, the taller boy walked up the the kid that was making fun of him. “ Why are you complaining to him? It's not his fault that he is smarter than you without even trying,” Matt told the boy.

The person was clearly annoyed that Matt would say anything. He retorted by saying “ Just because you're going into a special school doesn't mean your better then the rest of us.” He then smirked up at Matt “ Also I don't think you're opinion matters because you look like my grandfather,”

This comment clearly affected his best friend. Matt had always struggled with self confidence issues. After his parents death, he had to live with his grandmother. Who despite trying her best could barely provide the essentials for Matt. Because of this he mostly wore clothing that looks out of date. Like the dark purple knitted sweater he was wearing right now. 

Other class mates have always made fun of him because of this. Leading to him getting a low self-esteem. That's why whenever Edd talked to Matt he always told him how nice he looked. Which is a hundred percent true, and others should know this already. 

Edd then spoke up in defense for Matt. “ We'll I think that his clothing look lovely on him. It gives him a feeling of warmth and comfort.” he said well looking straight at his best friend. “ Also not going to lie, he looks really cute in that color purple,” Saying this made a big smile appear on Matts face. Wich in turn made Edd smile, he loved making the ginger happy. 

The boy that was making fun of them just made a face at them, then turned away. Turning his head away from them he looked to Matt, who had a slight blush on his face. “ Thanks. You're the only one who says that to me,” Matt quickly said before moving over to his desk.

~

“-Happy birthday dear Edd, Happy birthday to you” Matt and his grandma finish singing for Edd, well handing him a small cake. You see today was Edd’s 13th birthday. To celebrate him and Matt biked over to Matt's place after school for a small party. Edd wasn't very fond of this idea but his best friend insisted.

“You have grown up so fast Edd,” Matt's grandma said as she placed a loving hand on his back. “I remember when you first came over to play with Matt. You were so young then.”

“Yah Edd has been my friend for a long time now,” Matt said with a big smile on his face. “You have always been there for me, you're the best friend ever!” Matt then walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

“You too,” Edd responded as he hugged Matt back. He didn't know what he would do without his best and only friend. 

Matt then quickly sprung off of Edd in excitement. “Ok now it's present time!” he all but yelled as he ran out of the room.

“Shouldn't we eat the cake first hunny?” Matt grandma asked. 

A muffled reply of “ I can't wait that long,” was all that was heard. This seemed to satisfy the grandma who put the cake away for later. 

Moments later Matt came back into the room holding a green present, with a big bow on top. He swiftly pult it into Edd’s hands to open. Not wanting his best friend to wait he opened the present.

After ripening away the wrapping paper and opening the box inside he was meet with a sweater. Poling it out of the box revealed that it was a knit sweater just like the one Matt had on. The only difference was that it was green and looked to have cats on it.

“Do you like it Edd,” Matt said with big excited eyes. “ You always say I look so good in mine, so I thought I could get you one yourself. Grenada spent a long time making it for you. I hope you like it.” 

“ I love it a lot. That you guys for making this the best birthday ever,” Edd told them as he pult the sweater on.

~

Rain was pouring down pretty hard at the moment. It was a real bad storm out there. One that would take you into the air if you were not careful. Just dark clouds and ran as far as the eye can see. The perfect thing to happen on Edd’s birthday. 

Edd had gotten home not to long ago from his best friends house. He had just barely made it home before the rain came down. Edd felt very lucky, not just because he didn't get wet, but also because he got the best birthday present. Not to say that the sweater and his new cat Ringo from his mom wasn't good presents. It's just that this storm was just what he needed. 

It was like a crazy ball of energy. It looked like a kid having a tantrum. Whipping rain every witch way like discarded toys. It was mesmerizing to look at. Edd couldn't keep his eyes away from the storm. 

After some time had passed of him looking at it, Edd started to feel a deep urge. One to just run out there and throughout his energy just like the storm. To yell it out of his body when no one else can hear because of the sounds wind. The more he looked out the window the stronger the feeling became.

Eventually Edd found himself at his glass Door to the outside. He felt like he was being controlled when he opened it. Shyly he walked outside and grabbed onto the outside lege. The minute he stepped outside a loud yell erupted from him.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Edd yelled from the top of his lungs.

Brake it!

“Brake what?” he asked quietly

Everything! 

“Everything?” Edd asked before his train of thought was derailed by beeping. The alarm for the door must have gone off. He started to walk over to the switch to turn it off. Good thing he noticed that before it notified his m-

Who was that strange boy at his door and why was he bleeding. A hand then came out of nowhere and rapid around his neck polling him into a wall. It seemed like the boy of no older than him had pinned him.

“Don't move,” the stranger told him forcefully.

Gray eyes. That was what he first noticed about this boy. They look so deep and endless, like a sea of steal. Other then that Edd noticed that he had long brown hair that was all matted in knots. He was dripping wet from the rain but still looking dirty like he hadn't had a bath in years. Worst of all it looked like his arm was bleeding. His shirt sleeve was completely red with blood. 

At the moment Edd knew what he had to do. He needed to help this pore kid, even though the was strangling Edd. 

“ Your hurt! I need to help you,” Edd squeaked out with the lette breath he had. “ Let me fix you up.”

The stranger glared at him, “ What do you know about first aid?” he asked angrily.

“Edd?” a voice came out of the panel one the wall. It seemed like his mom had called him for some reason. 

The hand around his neck loosened a bit. It seemed like this was the strangers way that Edd could talk. He cleared his throat and prest the talk button. “ Yes mom?” Edd asked. 

“ Is everything alright? I got a alert that your window was open,” was the response he got.

“Everything is good mom I just wanted some fresh air,” he simply replied.

A sound of worry could be heard over the speaker before his mom responded with, “ We'll please close it now before you get a cold. It's really wet and cold out there.”

“Ok mom,” 

“Dinner will be ready soon sweetheart,” his mom said before turning off the call.

The hand around his neck was then removed as the boy in front of him dropped into a sitting passion. A look of pain was now on his face, the stranger must have been hiding how bad it really was earlier. 

Edd tulk this opportunity to go to his closet to find his emergency medkit. After I bit of digging through the mess that was in there he finally found it. He swiftly brought it over where that boy was sitting. 

Edd rode up the sleeve on the wondid arm only to discover that it was a bullet wound. “ How did you get shot with a gun? No one showed have one in this district,” Edd asked the stranger with a confused tone.

“ Let's just say that there are the hunters and the hunted,” was the response he got. 

“Ok, that makes little sense but whatever,” Edd said passively as he brought a nettle from the medkit up to the stranger's arm. Which got immediately pushed away from the wound.

“ What the hell are you doing with that?” the stranger asked angrily. 

“It's just anesthesia. I need to apply it to the wound,” Edd simply responded. 

“Why do I need that?” he retorted.

“Because I need to do stitches,” Edd one again replied to the Boy.

“You know how to do stitches? Aren't you like 12 or something?” The stranger questioned back.

“Ok first of all I'm 13 years old. Second I know the basics of sticking wounds.” Edd replied with a huff. He then used the needle on the stranger. It seemed like he was just going to let Edd do his thing.

Edd then began to fix the wound. After a few moments of silence the stranger spoke up, “ You're really weird. What kid knows how to do this? And without even asking my name no less,”

Edd then gave him a look, “ We'll you're not that much different, Mr. It's normal to be shot with a gun,” he said back. “ And my names Edd, what's yours?”

“Tord,” he started. What a weird name for a weird guy. Everything about this guy was different from the norm. His looks, his accented voice, his name and even they way he acts. It was all unusual but oddly in luring. 

After a few more minutes the job was done and if Tord took good care of the wound then it should heal quite nicely. Edd then took his old bloody shirt and threw it into the garage. Looking for worm shirt to where Edd just ended up giving Tord the sweater he had on from Matt. It looked way too big on Tord but it would keep him nice and warm.

Tord took it and immediately put it on. This make a smile appear on his face. The first one that Edd had seen from him. “ Thanks,” Tord said to him. Well that was the first one he got.

“Ok Tord can you stay put well I go get some food for you?” Edd asked the other. At that moment Tord had plopped down on the bed. He responded to the question with a thumbs up. Taking that as a good response Edd walked out of his room and downstairs. 

His mom was just finishing up the food when he got down there. She was about to bring it to the dining room when she spotted Edd. “ Oh you finally decided to come downstairs for dinner? Good timing foods ready now,” She told her son. 

“Oh yeah about that…,” Edd said hesitantly. He was not good at coming up with lies on the fly, “I have a lot of homework.... that needs to be done. I think it would be better if I worked on them in my room well I eat,”

“That's a bummer to have that mach work on your birthday but I guess it can't be helped,” She then placed his plate of food in his hands. Then she gave him a kiss on his head before walking into the dining room.

As his eyes followed her into the room he noticed something on TV. It was a warning about a criminal in this area and he looked like… Tord!? It says that he escaped from capacity and is very dangerous. It also talked about a tracking chip on him and his number, VC 103221. Lastly it said if he was seen to idemitaly call in.

Edd quickly turned away from the TV. He then proceed to the fridge where he took out two cokes. Careful not to get his mom to notice, she would get mad if he took more than one. She didint want him to go into a coke indosed comma agen. Then he proceeded to start to walk up the stairs. 

Was Tord something to worry about? Surely he wasn't that dangerous, he was only a kid like himself. But with the bullet wound, the chip he has and his unnatural eyes, he was one onusaway person. Was he a child serial killer that breaks into people's homes and kill them? How was he kitting, his life was not cool anuff for that. Edd decided to forgo this tight for a while as he walked into his room. 

Once he enters his room he was meet with the cutest sight. Tord was laying on his bed with his baby kitten Ringo on him. The kitten was a purring machine as Tord was giving him rubs. Ringo must really like him. Well on the other side Tord was really happy too as he peat the kitten. He had a pretty big genuine smile on his face. They both looked happy being with each other. Edd just couldn't stop looking at the two of them.

“Are you going to come in or are you going to stay in the doorway and watch me?” Tord called over to him. This got Edds attention and he walked inside his room, shuting the door behind him. 

Tord then sat up in place as Edd handed him the food and a coke. He then sat on the bed next to him. Tord then began to tare into the food he got. Edd hesitated for a moment before he spoke up. “VC 103221. You must be famous, I saw you on TV,”

“Eah the real me is way cooler than the one on TV,” Tord said off handedly before taking another bite of food. “ I didn't think you would know about my fame and popularity just. Are you going to report me?” he then gave Edd a side eye look.

“I'm not going to do anything like that but they will find you. With that chip you got you can never leave the city without them knowing,” Edd told Tord bluntly. 

“I think I can get away though. This city isn't as great as you might think. It's the opposite really,” Tord resorted. 

Edd just did a brief sigh and responded with, “I don't actually think that way. I never thought this place was really good.” 

“Is that so?” Tord said in a sarcastic tone. He then put the empty plate on Edd’s dresser and stared him in the eyes. “ You are just so fucking weird. This isn't how you should act in this situation. Any person with half a brain would report me, but you're helping me. In the end you will get into a bad spot.”

“Yah I know,” was all that Edd said in return. He was staring deeply at Tord.

Tord then knocked on Edd’s head, “ Are you sure there is something In there because you're acting like someone without a brain,” he sturdy told him. Tord then looked away, “ I don't want to feel guilty for getting you in trouble,” 

“You must have a pretty conscience,” Edd said back lightly. He stopped for a moment before saying, “ Do you… wanna go?”

“Uh, I'm ok. I'll probably just die because of the storm if I go out there ,” Tord told him back. He then polled Edd blacet around his him, covering half his face. Why was Tord so cute. He had closed his eyes, but he was obviously not asleep. He must be very tired from what happened to him. Maybe he should ask what exactly happened to him.

After a moment Edd spoke up, “ So how did you get into my house, let alone in my neighborhood.” To this Tord peeped opinion a eye at him. He was clearly annoyed at Edd for even asking. 

For a while Edd didn't think he would respond. Then Tord said, “Can you forget everything I tell you afterwards? Can you go on living your life now that you know the truth? Both you and I know you can't.” He now had both his eyes open and was staring hard at him. It seemed like most of this night was going to be filled with glaring and gocking. 

Then Tord’s face changed to one more happy. “ But for the house one, it was because I heard the screaming. I was hiding in the busses when a door flew open and you came out screaming. You scared me at first but then I noticed I could go into your home. It's funny though, you were screaming like a little girl not getting her way. Like seriously-,” 

Tord was cut off by Edd trying to cover his mouth and yelling “Shut up!”. This was a bad idea as Tord quickly flipped over Edd. He place himself on top of the other boy.Looking around with his had he eventually brought a spoon up to Edd's neck. He put a lot of pressure on it, to the point Edd had a slight problem breathing. 

“If this was a knife you would be dead right now,” Tord told him in a dark tone.

It took a second for Edd to release what just happened. One he did though he was overcome with glee. “ That was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life! How did you flip me over so fast. You immobilised me so easily. Can you please teach me how to do something like that? I love to dominate my enemies like that. Did you press any nerves?” Edd word vomited out of his mouth. This Tord kid was so interesting! 

After hearing Edd response Tord broke out in laughter. “ Why are you so weird?” Tord asked him before falling down onto the kid. All the while he was still laughing his ass off like what Edd said was the funniest thing ever. 

Edd brought up his hand to check the other's head. It was really hot to the tuach. “ You seem to have a fever. You should probably some antibiotics, Tord,” Edd quietly asked him.

Tord gently shook his head to say no. “ I rather just sleep it off,” he said back. He then snuggled into Edd and grabbed his hand lightly, falling asleep. Not before he said, “ leaving people sure are whorm.”

Edd couldn't sleep at first, his mind filled with the night's events. Eventually he did drift into a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately for Edd, Tord would be gone when he woke up. Taking both his sweater from Matt and his medkit. The most interesting thing about his life came and left in a bin of a eye. Edd would always want to see him again. 

Unfortunately for Edd he would not see Tord for six years.


End file.
